My Little Musketeers
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion get sucked into a vortex, they find themselfs in a world they have never heard of, the world where ponies prosper. Now they need to find a way back home and teach Keldeo Secret Sword, through their adventure things will happen, near death situations are possible, new romances will bud. with new allies, can they get back home? (BAD SUMMARY?)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the story I was in a love/hate war because of an idea I had for it. And I know I have the world's slimmest knowledge on My Little Pony, like ever. {*holds up riot shield*} but I did encounter a few episodes and read a few fan fictions on it. So I'll use the little knowledge I know. *cries* don't stab me in the eyes…**

**Oh and if your, (not going to say idiot, not going to say idiot, not going to say idiot) not going to say so I won't offend anybody, and skimmed through the title and summary, I'll briefly say it once more. **

**This story is a MLP and Pokémon crossover; to be more specific, it circles around the Musketeer Quartet (surprised? Yeah, me neither, the idea is pretty damn un-original). Not specific enough? They meet the, err, the 6 main characters in the MLP FIM series (was it 6? Eh what did I say, SLIMMIST KNOWLEDGE EVER!)**

**Still not specific enough; Well I am SO not spoiling the story for you, so… no.**

**Anyways to all the pokenerds and some Bronys, a new, unexpected, fan fiction.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_Yes, fate does involve a giant bolder Keldeo._

_My little Musketeers: chapter 1_

Ahhh, now this is how I like my afternoons in the Unova, the Tranquill and Unfezant singing perfect melodies. Young Deerling dashing across the grassy grasslands full of… grass and land. Other Pokémon playing and having fun. You know what; I think it might be a normal afternoon this time unlike others.

"COBALION WHAT'S WITH THE HUGE ASS BOLDER!?"

Damn it, NEVERMIND! I don't get paid enough for this. Where the yelling sounded out; right. Keldeo stood in front of a giant bolder, with ancient carving and writing that seemed to be over thousands of years old.

Cobalion stood by him also staring at the towering rock. "It's a relic Keldeo, do you know anything about history?" he said. Keldeo glared at him. "But sir, it's a rock, AN ARCEUS DAMN ROCK; next to a city populated by humans! What is thing for anyways, just sitting there looking pretty and shit, for tourist? Or is it just… there?"

Another Pokémon walked up next to him, she is another one of Keldeo's teachers, and she goes by the name Virizion. "Actually it's a little of both now that you mention it." She said in a gentle tone of voice.

Cobalion sighed and looked down at Keldeo. "Look, do you want to learn Secret Sword, or not?" he asked him. Keldeo's eyes sparkled. "WITH ALL OF MY HEART!" he shouted in response. Terrakion got startled by Keldeo's response. "Arceus damn it Keldeo," he complained squeezing his eyes shut trying to shake off the throbbing pain in his head. "If you want to shout out anything in particular, can you do it when my head does not feel like its being stabbed by Arceus' holy sword?"

Keldeo sighed. "So what I need to do to learn Secret Sword?" he asked Cobalion, with a gleam still making his gray orbs, in this case eyes, glow with anxiousness. Cobalion looked down at his young apprentice; he then sighed and looked back at the bolder. "You must study the ancient scripting on the relic to be able to properly learn secret sword."

Keldeo moaned. "Do I HAVE to?" he asked staring at the ground for a moment, Then looking back up at his teacher. Cobalion nodded his head "Keldeo it's a MUST. In other words, yes. You do have to do it; let's just say it's your destiny."

Keldeo moaned louder. "But it's a rock, a stupid rock! You're saying my destiny is a STUPID rock!?" he started to raise his voice a little.

Cobalion nodded. "Pretty much."

Keldeo sighed as he banged his head against the bolder. "I hate you guys so much right now." He muttered.

* * *

Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion sat in the shade watching Keldeo from a distance. The three had been sitting there for three hours doing, nothing but watching Keldeo. Just nothing but almost nothing would be and easier way to say it.

Terrakion, who was bored out of his mind, decided to speak up after three hours of almost nothing. "All who think Keldeo will instantly screw up in a matter of 5 minuets say 'I'." he said.

The others caught on immediately because all three of them said "I" in union.

_**Meanwhile with keldeo…**_

'_Well, this sucks ASS' _Keldeo thought to himself as he read the ancient writing on the rock. _'Honestly, I would rather sit through watching twilight rather than doing this. That, or kill myself.'_

As he walked around one of the corners of the rock to see something gleaming. This caught his attention. _'Ohhh, shiny…' _he started to walk over to the gleaming object. _'DON'T YOU DARE BITCH!' _his mind screamed at him. He stood there looking at the object for a moment, extremely tempted to see what it was. Until about 30 seconds later he finally gave in. "Eh, what's the worse that could happen?" he asked himself.

He walked over to the object that seemed to be lodged between the bolder and the Cliffside's wall. "What the hell…" he said to himself. He reached forward to grab hold of the object, despite his actual lack of fingers.

Once he touched the object he was thrown back by an electrical spark and a high pitched noise. The ground started to shake violently, the other deers who were watching him the whole time, stood up and dashed toward him.

"KELDEO!" Cobalion shouted, followed by a "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" from Virizion, and a "THE PAIN, ITS UNBAREABLE!" from Terrakion. They were most likely pissed, or suffering from a severe migraine.

The three stopped running towards him once the loud noise subsided. The four looked up at the bolder for a moment. It shifted.

The rock broke apart as it got sucked into a vortex that randomly appeared were the relic was.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Keldeo shouted at the three, as he stood up and tried to fight the force of the vortex.

Virizion glared at the colt Pokémon. "I DON'T KNOW," She shouted. "ACTUALLY SCRATCH THAT. **NOBODY KNOWS! **NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She then lost her balance and fell over, getting sucked towards the vortex. "Sonofabitchsonofabitchsonofa bitch." she said as she struggled to escape the force of the vortex. But unfortunately, she got sucked in. leaving the males DEVISTATED!

"VIRIZION!" Keldeo and Cobalion shouted at the same time. Cobalion and Terrakion rushed to the vortex, jumping into it. Leaving Keldeo by himself.

"COBALION! TERRAKION!" he shouted. He stood there, shocked. But then he approached the bright vortex. After taking a deep breath, and backing up a few steps, he charged towards the vortex.

"THE THINGS I DO TO LEARN SECRET SWOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRD!"

* * *

After about, 15 minuets of manipulating colors, the quartet finally fell through the other side, falling through the sky of a place they have never been to before. And after a fairly short fall, a tree broke their fall.

They tumbled through the branches some of them breaking from impact, like the GREATEST GAME OF LIFESIZE PLINKO EVER! Let's see, Terrakion fell out, then Cobalion, followed by Virizion. Wait where's Keldeo? Oh wait never mind, he just fell through.

"We don't need your two cense Narrator." Cobalion moaned.

Virizion, Cobalion, and Keldeo were on top of Terrakion since he broke their fall. The four moaned in pain and had their eyes shut. They were unaware of someone, or something approaching them.

"Are you, alright?"

* * *

**So umm…. Yeah that's the first chapter. Damn… why didn't I write this good before? I have to admit at first, I was SO unsure of this idea and now, I love it. So please review, and pretty please don't flame… I kind of worked my ass of doing this. **

**Oh and, can you guess who it was who said the last quotes in the chapter, love to see you guys try!**

**And now if you excuse me… I HAZ THE HOMEWORKZ TO DO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I should have said this in the first chapter, but, I needed to get this off my fingertips.**

**The main reason why decided to writhe this is because, it was for pure entertainment for an Idea that was stuck in my mind for roughly a month by now. So sorry if it's sucky, I never really wanted to write something like this, but look at me, now I am. **

**Get used to it, my life, my goddamn rules.**

* * *

_Metting Flutershy, the others (sort of), and Bucking things up. Just a typical day in Ponyville!_

_My little Musketeers: Chapter 2_

Okay so where did we leave off? Oh wait now I remember, someone, I-I mean something approached the deers who were in a pile.

Virizion slowly opened her eyes; she noticed a small butterfly perched on her snout. The butterfly took off as soon as she blinked. It didn't take her a while to notice that they were all in a pile. "Guys." She firmly whispered, getting their attention. "Guys get up. This position is really awkward." The four then realized their position and, quickly got off of each other.

"H-hello? E-excuse me." A light shy feminine voice said.

Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, and Virizion turned their heads to the source of the voice; a young Pegasus with pale yellow fur and a pale pink mane, with matching colored tail, she also had blue eyes (or at least I think there blue. SLIMMNEST KNOWLAGE EVER!)

Virizion sighed as she stared at the innocent face that tore through their souls. "Yes, were fine. I don't know how we endured that long ass fall, but were fine." She said shaking the dirt off of her the best way possible, kind of like a wet dog would.

"Are you sure? Your wings, they seem pretty damaged." The mare asked once again pointing to one of Virizion's, surprisingly unexpected, newly grown, green feathery wings, which were already injured slightly; SLIGHTLY.

Virizion stretched out the newly grown wings, and stared at them with complete horror. You would too if you were her.

Lets put it this way, both Grass and Fighting type Pokémon are weak to flying types, and a great majority of flying type Pokémon have wings.

So long story short Wings=Hell. Any dual type like hers is called a small version of hell.

Virizion and the others wondered why she had hell growing of the sides of her body. It almost seemed inconclusive, until it hit Terrakion.

"OH!" he shouted. He then turned his head to Virizion. "Virizion, remember yesterday when you ate that pretty wing?"

Virizion glared at him. "Yes, and we promised not another word of that exact event from that exact day." She said firmly, with a light pout on her face. She then realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, I get it now. Still no word from that day EVER AGAIN!"

Virizion turned her attention to the mare watching the whole thing go down. "I'll bet they'll be fine. Well I guess I'll have nothing to do but introduce myself and the others." She said to her in a calming voice. "My name is Virizion and the three idiots behind me are Terrakion, Cobalion, and Keldeo."

"HEY!" the males shouted, highly offended at her previous comment.

Virizion sighed. "So what's your name?" She asked the mare.

"M-my name?" the mare stuttered out. "U-um… Errr…" she couldn't answer the question.

"FLUTTERSHY!" another female voice echoed through the trees, Calling for the mare.

She ran off towards where the voice sounded off.

The four watched as she took off flying. But then Virizion just had the urge to ask Cobalion something.

"Were going to follow here aren't we?" she asked turning her head to Cobalion.

"Big time." He said.

* * *

_**20 minuets later…**_

The quartet found themselves in a suburban area, that was completely populated by ponies. The group didn't want to show their faces, so, by process of elimination; they traveled the town by rooftop. As they tried to be as stealthy as possible, they were also placing bets on who would blow their cover first.

"Soo… who do you think will screw this up first?" Terrakion asked jumping from one rooftop to another rooftop. "My votes on Keldeo."

"Come on Terrakion." Cobalion started jumping onto the same rooftop. "Stop blaming this all on Keldeo. Sure, he did throw in into to a mess were it involves an entire different world… again. But come on…" He landed and walked up to Terrakion. "…The kid's only 17, you'd think he would have FULL reliability."

"I'll have to go with Cobalion on this." Virizion said as she landed on the same rooftop. "Keldeo still has many years ahead of him, like a couple hundred thousand. Should we stop pinning everything on the poor child?"

Terrakion glared at Virizion. "Phhh! Hell No! The kid needs to learn the circle of life… in BULLYING."

"But isn't that the internet's job?" Virizion asked slightly tilting her head to the right. "The amount of trolls there, it's un-countable." She then sighed. "All I know is that you might buck this up instead of Keldeo."

Terrakion smirked. "Yeah, and all I know is there is only two reasons why you'd agree with Coba here. First off, you're just a goody-two shoes wannabe."

Virizion's eyes widened. "W-Wha… I AM, IN NO WAY IN HELL, A GOODY TWO SHOE WANNABE!" She shouted, standing up on her hind legs putting her front legs on her, so called "hips".

"WELL TRY TELLING THAT TO YOUR **BOY**FRIEND HERE!" Terrakion shouted pointing at Cobalion, making both Virizion and Cobalion blush lightly.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WERE DATING!?" the two shouted, now trying to avoid eye contact form the other.

Terrakion rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?" he yelled Pointing a hove at Virizion. " Almost every Unova Legendary know you sing love songs alone by yourself! And you stick by Cobalion's side almost all the damn time!"

"Dude. I'm a hopeless romantic! What would you Bucking expect!" Virizion blurted back. "Besides I'm his wing women, I HAVE to stick by his side smart one!"

"Yeah, whatever. Nobody gives a two faced shit." He then pointed at Cobalion. "And don't you even get me started on you, SIR!"

Cobalion sighed and sweat dropped. "It's great to have you back Terra." Was all he could say, trying to lose grip of the topic. He then noticed something wrong. "Where the Hell is Keldeo?"

He was right. Where the hell is keldeo? Virizion looked over the building's edge. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Uhh guys, I think I won the game." she said pointing at something.

The others walked over to see what she was pointing at. Sure enough, Keldeo was wondering around in the streets. "HA! I KNEW HE WOULD BUCK IT UP!" Terrakion bragged as he jumped off the rooftop.

"Shut up Terrakion." Virizion said as she jumped off also, Cobalion following after words.

Keldeo noticed the three marching towards him. He tried his best not to cause too much commotion as he galloped to them. "H-Hey guys!" he stuttered out trying to not sound guilty.

"Keldeo…" Virizion said glaring at him. A "What the hell is wrong with you?" Coming out of Cobalion. Keldeo sighed nervously. "I-I saw the Civilian we bumped into at the forest earlier." He said looking down.

"Well?" Terrakion asked.

"W-Well what?"

"Where did you see her?"

Terrakion's question picked Keldeo's mood up. "I'll tell you, IF YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME!" After he said that he galloped off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

From a distance, literally behind a barrel 8 feet away from Fluttershy and 5 other mares, Virizion, Keldeo, Cobalion, and Terrakion peeked around the corner of it.

"Wow it really is the girl we bumped into earlier." Virizion whispered. Smiling at Keldeo.

"Yeah. You think you can get a mate from this?" Terrakion joked bumping into Keldeo.

Keldeo eyes widened and he blushed. "DUDE!" he harshly whispered. "WHAT THE HELL, I'M NOT GOING TO BE HITCHED BY ONE OF THOOSE… THINGS! Besides I'm already mates with Meloetta."

"WHAT!?" Terrakion shouted falling backwards. This grabbed attention of the six mares as they turned their attention to them. Keldeo and Cobalion pounced on Terrakion and a giant fighting dust cloud (Like the ones you see in cartoons) appeared. Virizion turned to the mares, specifically Fluttershy, wearing a fake smile.

"H-hi girl we met a half an hour ago." Virizion said.

* * *

**TA-DA BITCHES!**

**Sorry of some parts of the chapters are BLARG! But it seemed to turn out good for me after words, SHUT UP IT'S MY IDEA! * ****Sobs ***

**Anyways review. And don't flame.**

**(sorry if you disapprove of KeldeoxMeloetta and VirizionxCobalion. As i said before.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_***I'm telling the woooooooooooooooooooooorld! That I found the girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl! The one I could live for! The one who deserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrves~~~***_

**SHIT! You guys caught me! I feel embarrassed! *blushes***

**Ahhh… I really don't have a whole bunch of crap to talk about at the moment. Nothing INTERESTING has been happening. NOTHING AT ALL!**

**So as ever, be warned of my preschool knowledge on MLP. Seriously it sucks ass (in my opinion).**

**OH, and before I continue may I remind you this is a story of complete randomness, but it has a plot! (MUAHAHAHA!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROLL! Okay maybe not…_

_My Little Musketeers: Chapter 3_

"H-Hi girl we met a half an hour ago." Virizion said. She then turned to the boys and harshly glared at them. "GUYS! YOUR MAKING YOURSELES LOOK LIKE ARCEUS DAMN IDIOTS!" she then approached them and tried to stop them. "GUYS!" she reached a front hove towards them. "STOP!" She was then yanked into the dust cloud where she started to get hurt by the others, with the mares watching.

"THIS SEEMS TO BE THE WRONGEST TIME TO GET MY FACE RIPPED OFF!" She shouted.

The mares on the other hand seemed confused. They didn't know who those "ponies" where, and why they were here.

"What's going on here?" a purple unicorn asked.

"I don't know." A Cyan Pegasus said shrugging her shoulders. "But what I do know is, if somebody were to record this, and put it on Ponytube, I would worship them for the rest of my life."

"Who is Are-cree-us?" asked a pink land pony, recapping what Virizion shouted earlier.

* * *

_**Twenty minuets of anime style fighting later…**_

After the fighting subsided, and some talking happened almost everything was settled. _Almost…_

"I'm still horribly sorry on what happened earlier." Virizion said, looking slightly guilty at the purple unicorn. "My best excuse should be: it's a full moon tonight, but why should I bother, you would tell I'm lying."

The group of mares giggled at Virizion's previous statement. "It's alright." The purple unicorn said, smiling. "But it isn't everyday when you witness an anime style fight like that."

The pink land pony walked up next to the unicorn. "Wait, didn't we just see one, between four hours ago and… yesterday?"

While the mares were trying to settle there confusion, Virizion turned to the boys who seemed to be arguing lightly already. "Alright, why are you still talking about Keldeo being with Meloetta?" Virizion asked, rolling her eyes.

"How did you know what we were arguing about?" Terrakion asked.

Virizion sighed. "I have visible ears now smart one." She said. "Might as well put them to good use."

Terrkion glared at Virizion, then sighed; shifting his eyes back to Keldeo. "Still, Keldeo; how come you never told us about Meloetta?"

Keldeo sighed. "I don't know…" he started, lightly blushing again. "…I-I guess that I was afraid that you guys would do something like… I don't know… stabbing my eyes out?"

Cobalion also sighed. "Keldeo, I'd think we would stab your eyes out if you didn't tell us and you- well… you know…" there was a long pause between the four. "I DON'T WANT TO GET ONTO THAT TOPIC FOR ARCEUS' SACKE!" He shouted. "w-well at least… n-not i-in public." His face was now red.

Virizion facehooved. "What ever…" she said, turning back to the Purple unicorn, who had waiting to tell her something.

"I and my friends have to go before any other crap happens." Virizion told her. Shaking her head slightly. "I'm still horribly sorry of the inconvenience we caused, **right guys…**" She turned her head to Cobalion, Keldeo, and Terrakion who nodded.

"Anyways, bye…" Virizion said starting to walk off, signaling the males in her direction.

The purple unicorn thought to herself. _'Why do I have an strange connection with the four?' _she thought to herself. _'Maybe…' _"WAIT!" she called out to Virizion. She ran up to her and the other three males with her. "Do… you… n-need… some place… to stay… for a while?" she asked between gasps.

* * *

_**20 minuets of negotiating, asking why, and walking later…**_

After a while, the musketeers agreed to stay at the purple unicorn's house for a while, at least until, they found a vacant home. In the mean time… they are going to live with a complete stranger. Just throwing that out there…

The ten arrive at the door step of the unicorn's house. You know the musketeers and the 6 mares.

Using her unicorn magic, the purple unicorn grabbed the key resting on the top of the door and unlocked the door, replacing the key after words. She then, somehow gripped the door knob turning it to open the arch shaped door.

As they all stepped inside, Cobalion, Keldeo, Virizion, and Terrakion took a look at their surroundings. From their perspective, wooden bookshelves covered the majority of the walls there.

"Uhm… you really didn't need to do this you know." Virizion said, wearing a small smile.

The purple unicorn turned her head to Virizion. "I know." She replied.

Virizion sighed. "Well… thanks for your generosity, uhm…" Virizion's voice trailed off.

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn said.

"Well, thanks Twilight." Virizion said. "Anyways… err… I'm Virizion." She turned to the guys for a moment. "And the others are Terrakion, Keldeo, and Cobalion." The males sighed with relief, knowing that she didn't call them idiots again.

A white unicorn ran up to Cobalion, stopping right in front of him, staring at him with awe, and admiration. "So that's your name huh?" she said, with her eyes sparkling. "As strange as it sounds, you don't look half bad yourself."

Virizion glared at the white unicorn. _'Oh, hell no.' _she thought to herself. _'There is no way in hell that this is happening…' _ Virizion felt an angry feeling boil up inside of her; she slightly gritted her teeth in anger. There was only one word for the feeling that she was feeling: Jealousy. And Terrakion just HAD to say something to make her madder.

He walked up next to her. "What's the matter, Virizion?" he teased, a smirk covering his face. "Someone hitting on your **Boy**friend?" He and Keldeo snickered, and after that joyus snicker coming from Terrakion, he got slapped by Virizion; IN THE FACE.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted falling onto the hardwood floor. "T-That woman can… slap."

Virizion rolled her eyes, wiping the hove that had Terrakion spit on it on her fur. "I maybe a jealous bitch right now…" she said to herself, staring at the ground. "But this time, it's going to be a long adventure; and an even longer time to get home."

* * *

**(MIDNIGHT)**

Twilight sparkle, who was still awake, stared out of her window that sat next to her bed, blanket covering her still. She sighed as she stared at the moon and the stars surrounding it.

After a moment, she looked down at her desk at the other side of the room. The only thing that sat there was a small stack of paper and a pen. She sighed as she crawled out of her bed, walking down the stairs. Once she reached the first floor of her home her eyes landed on her guests, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo. Cobalion and Virizion slept next to each other, with Terrakion and Keldeo sleeping a short and fair distance from them. Her friends were also a fair distance away from them.

Her eyes left the four and focused back onto the desk setup. She slowly approached the desk.

Once she reached her desk, she used her unicorn magic and lifted up the pen and a sheet of paper. She slowly brought the pen to the paper, starting to write something. She silently read out what she was scribing.

"Dear Princess Celestia…"

* * *

**Woah shit, a somewhat reasonable ending to a chapter! Be afraid, be very afraid…**

**Now if you are thinking, that this chapter sucked, well it's because I suck at introducing new characters.**

**DON'T YOU EVEN DARE OF FLAMING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, I desperately wanted another chapter to be made; it's turning out better than I thought! I don't care on how much you like/hate it, because a good author doesn't get shaped by his/her spectators. Whoa, some inspirational words! This means shit's about to happen. (Well the plot is starting to take shape in this chapter. That's an obvious plus!)**

**Kick back, relax and… enjoy this odd-ish (PHHH odish) chapter.**

* * *

_**SO FAR IN MY LITTLE MUSKETERRS…**_

"_COBALION WHAT'S WITH THE HUGE ASS BOULDER!?"_

_Keldeo desperately wanted to learn Secret Sword, but Cobalion, Virizion told him he had to study the "relic" to be eligible to learn the move. Problem, the guy has a short attention span when it comes to STUDYING so what does he do? __**OPENS A GATEWAY TO A WHOLE OTHER DIMENTON **__**AND **__**GETS SUCKED INTO IT! **__Pony sized plinko happened, and they kind of sort of meet Fluttershy, and the rest of the MANE 6! Or at least I think that's what those six mares were called… (*__**COUGH COUGH COUGH,***__ Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Apple Jack, and Twilight Sparkle. __***COUGH COUGH COUGH*)**_

_Twilight Sparkle took the four under her (non existing) wing and let them stay at her house, with her friends for a practical, kind of ironic all-cast sleepover. After Virizion introduced herself and the other of the musketeers to the girls, Rarity starts hitting on Cobalion, making Virizion pissed off… alright who else was TOATALLY not surprised? (*Raises hand*) And there is way more to this adventure than you think…_

_Because it's like the fourth chapter; Do you LITERALY expect epic explosions to happen yet!?_

_Oh, and also, Twilight wrote a letter to the Princess… _

_And Terrakion got rid of his headache. (BECAUSE IT WAS THE DETAIL I FORGOT TWO CHAPTERS AGO!)_

* * *

_What is this? A CHAPTER TITLE THAT HAS +2 STATEMENTS!? IMPOSSIBLE!_

_My Little Musketeers: Chapter 4_

The sun shined through the window the next morning. Everything was simply quiet; well that moment was broken once Cobalion woke up.

He slowly opened his golden eyes, slightly smacking his lips. He was extremely tired, but that really didn't seem to bother him that much. His eyes were half open as he looked around the room. _'Shit…' _he thought. _'…We're still bucking ponies.' _At first he thought the whole pony thing was an insane dream… looks like he was wrong.

He then noticed the presence of someone close to him, literally close to him. He looked to his right and he saw Virizion, right next to him with one of her wings resting on his back. He lightly blushed at this, he had no idea that he slept like this the whole night.

Virizion slowly opened her eyes to the point where she noticed Cobalion next to her. She then slapped her eyes wide open and leaped back away from Cobalion, with a huge burst of red on her cheeks. She bumped into Keldeo screaming at the top her lungs. And from there on out it turned into a screaming chain reaction, until the point where everyone, but Twilight were screaming their lungs out.

After roughly five minuets, they have all calmed down-except for Virizion who was still over whelmed on the previous situation. While almost all of the other mares tried to wake up Twilight, Virizion was being reassured by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"It's going to be okay, Virizion." Fluttershy said in a gentle tone of voice.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "You said that ten times already." She said pointing a hove at her.

"Neither one of you are helping." Virizion said, slightly anticipated. "You know that correct?"

Rainbow dash sighed. "Can you just tell us what the problem is?" she impatiently asked.

Fluttershy glared at her. "Rainbow Dash, you know that has to be the rudest way to ask someone something like that." She silently yet harshly said. She then looked back at Virizion. "So can you tell us what the problem is?"

VIrizion rolled her eyes as a blush started to return. "I-I'm afraid I can't tell anybody that. It's secret."

Ranbow Dash smirked. "Its okay, Virizion. You can tell us, it'll be only between us Pegasus." She promised with her usual "smooth talking" magic that somehow came with her personality.

Virizion giggled. "We only met yesterday! How can I be able to trust you two?"

Fluttershy confidently smiled. "We always keep our promises, no matter how weird, odd, and or secret the promise is." She said nodded. "You can rely on us!"

Virizion rolled her eyes. "Promise?" she asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Promise." The two other Pegasus said.

"Cross your heart?"

The three giggled. "Cross our hearts." The two girls said, taking one of their front hooves making an invisible "X" on their chests.

Virizion sighed and closed her eyes. "I-I might have a crush on Cobalion…" She stuttered out.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "WHAT!? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON- mufufuufufufufufu!?" Virizion placed a hove on her mouth. But apparently rainbow dash's little emotional outburst, got the mares attention.

"H-Hey." Virizion stuttered out.

"Hi." The 3 three other mares said.

"So is Twilight awake yet?" VIrizion asked.

"Negative." Apple Jack replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I heard knocking." Rainbow Dash explained.

"So did I." said Fluttershy quickly after words.

"Who's going to answer it?" Rarity asked.

"I WILL!" Pinkiepie screamed, as she ran to the door to answer it.

"Why the hell did that not wake up Twilight?" Virizion asked.

"I don't know, I known Twilight long enough to know that's she's a pretty heavy sleeper." Rarity said.

"WE'RE SATRVING!" the three guys shouted.

There was a pause between the group. After a short while, they heard Pinkiepie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GUYS, GUYS! GUESS WHAT!?" She shouted running back to the group. She had a huge smile on her face, and was holding an envelope in her mouth. No wonder why her voice sounded muffled.

Instead of staring at Pinkiepie, everyone stared at Twilight to see if her scream woke her up.

Apparently she was still asleep; after ALL of that commotion.

* * *

**What a shorter chapter, how can that be!? And a one scene too! Somebody slap me upside the head to wake me up. I'm still half awake, or half asleep. I'm pretty tired. Sorry if the chapter is a little bit rushed, an also a shitty ass ending. **

**I promise better chapter as soon as my brain fixes it's self. Just don't flame. Okay, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say but the fact of what should be a play through of what I believe is to be most paid attention to video games of the year! And if you don't know what I'm talking about I'm talking about the new PMD game being released in a matter of a few days, and I am waiting for a play through of it because if I knew YouTube's Pokémon game system properly, some Americans play the Japanese version of any Pokémon game comes out and posts it on YouTube, so as soon as I see part one of that game, your worthy of my subscription. Can't wait! *fangirl squeal***

* * *

_What the Buck is a Lunar Celebration?_

_My Little Musketeers: Chapter 5_

Everybody was staring at Twilight who was the only one in the story so far that was still asleep. Rarity poked her with her horn to see if she would even budge; not even a movement was made. Apple Jack leaned in to sniff Twilight to see if she could pick up the smell of… rotting carcass.

"Ya' think we should call it quits?" Apple Jack asked raising her head back up to the others. "Just until she's actually awake?"

Everybody had a moment of exchanging looks and muttering to each other. Rainbow Dash stood up on her hind legs, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine with that." She said, while raising an eyebrow.

After she said that, PinkiePie sneezed very loudly; still not waking Twilight up. The letter fell from her mouth, and glided through the air, before making a gentle landing; brushing up against Twilight's nose, making her nose twitch. Then, literally a split second later, she jumps 5 feet off the ground. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed.

That seemed to wake her up.

Once she landed on the ground, she realized a very cold-like stare from them. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We were screaming…" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity sighed as she added on to Rainbow Dash's sentence. "For 5 minuets… and you were still asleep."

One of PinkiePie's eyes twitched. "What the hay happened?"

Twilight smiled nervously. "L-lets just say, something woke me up in the middle of the night, and it was hard for me to fall back asleep." She lied, trying to hide the fact that she wrote a letter to the princess, describing the musketeers that all of a sudden arrived. Before anybody else interjected, she looked down at the letter that was sealed with a wax stamp with the letter "L" on it.

"What's this?" She asked, using her magic to lift the envelope off of the floor and broke the seal, revealing the note tucked inside. She lifted the letter out of the envelope, un-folding it, and slowly read it; her facial expression changed as she progressed through out the letter.

"Oh, my, gosh…" she said, her eyes widened. "Out of everypony, we were chosen to host the Lunar Celebration…" then a huge smile covered her face. She stood on her hind legs and threw her front legs in the air. "THIS IS FANTASTIC!" She squealed, having the rest of her friends celebrate along with her, leaving Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion, and Keldeo confused.

"Alright…" Terrakion started. "Before you proceed giving me another headache, I just needed to ask; what the hell is a 'Lunar Celebration.'"

The mares glared at Terrakion, cutting their happy celebration short.

"Are you serious?" PinkiePie started. "The Lunar Celebration is THE most, amazing, spectacular, and awesome celebration in pony history! A Celebration worthy of hosting; and besides: CELEBRATION IS JUST ANOTHER WORD FOR PARTY!" she started to prance around the room, showing her excitement.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "And such an important Celebration needs to be treated with such importance and care." She said confidently. "And that's why I'll be in charge of making sure that everything is in the right place. First things first, outfits." She then eyeballed the Musketeers. "Well, all of us but you four have formal wear for special occasions. So I guess we could send Terrakion, Cobalion and Keldeo to the Tuxedo shop to get formal wear, but I'm still un-sure of Virizion…"

She heard the door shut.

"Well, I just sent the guys to the previously mentioned shop." Rainbow Dash said returning to the group. "So I guess it's just us girls for a few hours."

"Rainbow Dash, you know we only have like, a week to set the whole thing up, there really isn't time for fun and games." Twilight said firmly, and then her stomach growled. "Well maybe there is some time for breakfast."

"Before you progress, I think you should freshen up." Rarity explained, pointing out the fact that Twilight looked like her face just got ran over by a train.

* * *

_**An half an hour later…**_

The mane 6 and Virizion sat outside, snacking on fruits and other sweets. Rainbow Dash laid down, staring at the morning sky. She didn't eat anything yet and this was concerning Virizion.

"Hey, Ranbow Dash?" she started sitting down next to her. "Are you going to have anything?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I woke up in the middle of the night and had like two cartons of ice cream." She said sighing after words.

Virizion rolled her eyes. No wonder she saw empty cartons of ice cream in the kitchen this morning, licked clean that is. "Are you sure? You don't look fine? You actually look kind of distressed."

Rainbow Dash sighed again. "Remember what you told me this morning, and the fact that I freaked out?"

Virizion nodded. "Yes, and Yes."

Rainbow Dash's voice volume lowered to make sure nobody else but her and Virizion heard, ESPECAILY Rarity. "Well the reason why I freaked out was… because Rarity has a crush on Cobalion too…"

Virizion's eyes widened, "That bitch!" she said. She pretty much knew that, but the fact that her prediction was true made her even more pissed.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I know, I know she is a bitch. But once she finds out that you also have a crush on him, she is going to STAB YOUR EYES OUT!"

"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON WHO-NOW!?" Rarity shouted, noticing what they have been saying.

Crap. Rainbow Dash forgot that she had impressive hearing.

This is totally not going to end well!

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Terrakion, Keldeo, and Cobalion…**_

"Alright, how about this one?" Keldeo asked leaping out of the changing room, wearing a light blue tux.

"It looks like your ready to join a flash mob." Terrakion joked; he was wearing a dark brown tux. Cobalion, who was wearing a pure black tux, snickered at his friend's joke.

Keldeo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But…" he took a long dramatic pause. "What kind of flash mob are we talking about?"

There was a pause between the three. For a few moments, they exchanged stares smugly grinning at each other. They then pulled out random sunglasses, ironically matching their tuxedo colors and put them on.

Then all together they stood on their hind legs and shouted: **"GANGAM STYLE!"**

* * *

**I am so sorry guys that joke just had to be done! The color of little Keldeo's tuxedo reminded me of that song, so it really just needed to be done!**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and as always Review and don't flame please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PHHH! I am so god damn glad that some of you guys got the reference at the end of a previous chapter. Honestly I would be SAD if somebody didn't get what "Gangnam style" meant. Anyways it's a hilarious music video, and EVERYONE should watch it!**

**Oh, and I was looking at the reviews and someone said something about Virizion and Rarity fighting. They must be physic, because in this chapter that event is happening.**

* * *

_Rarity vs. Virizion! For about the first half of the chapter, then something else huge is revealed._

_My little Musketeers: Chapter 5_

Rainbow Dash sat up in horror and whipped her head to Virizion, who did the same. "SHE'S GOING TO STAB YOUR EYES OUT!" She shouted. Virizion calmly stood up and glared at Rarity, who, basically had fire in her eyes. "Not if I stab her eyes out first…" she said to herself, avoiding the fact that she was scared as hell. But she knew a thing or two about fear. _That the only thing to fear is fear it's self._

"You…" Rarity started, with a low devil-like tone in her voice. "You… are… not going to steal him away… are you?"

Virizion sighed. "Bite me… bitch."

Rarity roared as she bounded to Virizion, biting her leg really hard. Virizion screamed in pain as she tried to shake the pissed pony off of her front leg. Once she got Rarity off however, a bit of her fur ripped off along with it, leaving a heavy bleeding wound on her leg. Vrizion screamed again, but louder. "RARITY WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed. Rarity cackled. "Well you told me to bite you…" she said evilly. "So I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Virizion was really mad now; she ignored the fact that she was loosing blood thanks to her. But something was happening. She suddenly started glowing green, and her wound was sealing it's self. Then after the wound healed, and the fur grew back, a blade started to form from the black part on top of her head, Sacred Sword.

How was this possible, she and the others thought the lost their abilities when teleported here. Looks like they were wrong.

Virizion was breathing deeply, her wings spread to their full span. "You want a real fight…" she said between breaths. "Come at me bro."

* * *

_**Back with Terrakion, Cobalion and Keldeo…**_

The door of Twilight's house swung open and Keldeo, Cobalion, and Terrakion came dancing in, still wearing their tuxedos. Apparently, they were singing parts of Gangam Style, as to go along with the joke they made earlier.

"_**Ayyyyy! Sexy lady!~" **_they sang before cracking up again.

After their moment of laughter, they sighed and gasped to regain their lost energy. They then noticed that they were the only ones in the room at the moment.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Terrakion asked, still giggling from their joke.

"I don't know…" Cobalion said, his eyes scanned the room. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE!?"

Keldeo noticed the window above Twilight's bed, his eyes then wondered to the stair case upstairs. "I'll be right back guys." He said as he ran towards the stairs.

After he reached the top of the stairs, he walked to the foot of Twilight's bed, he jumped on top of the bed, then gazed out the window, he saw nothing at the moment but then he saw a gray dust cloud. Keldeo's eyes widened at the sight. "GUYS!" He shouted, jumping off of the bed, sprinting to, then down the stairs. "I FOUND THE GIRLS!"

* * *

_**Back with the Mane 6 and Virizion…**_

Virizion was on the ground, unconscious. She had a bunch of scrapes, cuts, and broses covering most of her body.

Rarity was heavily panting, although she had more physical damage to her body, she remained conscious, and was ready to kill Virizion. As she was about to perform the final blow, her friends rushed out from the rock they were hiding behind of, and held her back and tried to calm her down.

That's when the boys arrived.

Cobalion saw Virizion unconscious and rushed over to see if she was alright. Terrakion turned his head to the Girls who were still trying to calm Rarity down. He sighed as he sat down. Keldeo turned his head to him to see a stressed Terrakion, who was still wearing his Tux, next to him.

"What's wrong?" Keldeo asked.

Terrakion sighed heavily as he turned his head to Keldeo. "Th-This is all your fault." He said, his eyes starting to water. "If it weren't for you not focusing while you're studying, nobody would be hurt."

Keldeo sighed. "Mister Terrakion, if you can just give me one more chance I promise you, I can fix this. You can t-"

"Shut up Keldeo." Terrakion interrupted.

Keldeo sighed again. "Well I don't know what just happened here."

"Maybe I can answer that." Rainbow Dash stated, tossing a camera to them. Keldeo caught the camera in his mouth, and then placed it on the ground for a moment. "You recorded it?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Dude, I always record bad ass fights if I'm not involved with them."

* * *

_**A Couple of hours later…**_

It was dark now, and everypony was asleep. Well almost everybody, Cobalion was still awake. Because he still had great concern for Virizion. And she was still unconscious.

Cobalion stood right next to Twilight's bed, which had Virizion laying on it. He stared at her, she looked so peaceful asleep; minus the fact that she got really she got hurt earlier. Her arms were on top of the blanket that she was so neatly tucked under.

He sighed as he reached a hove to her, gently stroking her face. He then grabbed her hove and closed his eyes.

There was a silence between them. Until he felt Virizion's hove twitch. "C-Cobalion?" She said, her voice sounded weak. Cobalion's eyes snapped open noticing Virizion slowly opening her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked. Cobalion sighed as he looked down for a moment. "L-let's just say, you got your ass kicked this morning."

"R-Really? H-how long was I-I out for?" she asked.

"Well, it was 11:45 in the morning once I found you, and it's 9:30 now so…" Cobalion sighed again, looking back up at Virizion. "Quite a while."

Virizion frowned. "Bummer."

There was another pause between the pair. "Say… Virizion…" he started, a blush starting to grow on his face. "A-about the 'Lunar Celebration'…"

Virizion looked up at him. "W-what about the Lunar Celebration?"

"You… uhm… mind if you go with me? As a…" Cobalion's voice trailed off.

"Wait…" Virizion started, now with a blush. "You mean _go with you_ as in a… a _date?_"

There was an awkward pause between the pair. "U-u-uh yeah." Cobalion stuttered out.

Virizion wore a light smile on her face now. "I-I'd love to, Cobalion." She lightly giggled as his blush color increased to a darker shade of pink.

"I-I-I think it would be a good idea to go to sleep now." Cobalion stuttered out, trying not to sound overwhelmed. He reached over to the candle that sat next to the bed and gently blew the candle out, only having the waxing gibbous moon light up the entire interior of the building.

"Good night." He told her.

"Good night." She replied closing her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep once more.

Cobalion watched as she fell back asleep, he then fondled with an object with his hove in his tuxedo. He then pulled out a small purple felt box. He then, somehow, opened the box revealing a piece of jewelry, with a large diamond in the middle; the large jewel was surrounded with tiny pink and green crystals. Basically the piece of jewelry represented, what a human would call…

…an engagement ring.

"I'll ask her later." He said closing the box and replacing it in his pocket. "When the time is right…"

* * *

**Oh…**

**My…**

**God…**

**I ended this chapter with a pretty** **big surprise didn't I?**

… **Surprise!**

**Yes, this chapter was one of the more **_**"serious" **_**ones but, hey… I didn't screw up the chapter, didn't i?**

**Okay now I'll pause here so you can do your Rainbow Dash like fangirling.**

**Please, review, and don't flame!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright we're back! *dances* Oh sorry this is my "about 1000 views dance". Because I believe I made it to about 1000 views to the story in record time.**

**And also just to get rid on any sort of confusion, some how I thought it is a smart idea if I referred "Front Legs" as "arms" since I am a lazy ass who is too lazy to notice what kind of story I'm writing. (Baka. T-T)**

**And also, please remind me: no more serious chapters because the last one was serious as… a fire truck. **

**Remind me never to write a serious chapter like that one again.**

* * *

_*INSERT AWESOME TITLE NAME HERE*_

_My Little Musketeers: chapter_ _**7**_

Virizion woke up the next morning, noticing that Cobalion was gone. She sat up in the bed, having the blanket covering the lower half of her. She rubbed her eyes using one of her hooves and gave out a small yawn. She then sat there for a moment staring outside of the window.

'_Wow…' _she thought, giving out a light sigh. _'it was only like… two days ago since Keldeo screwed up our typical day in the Unova… and I'm already Injured… if this is going to be an adventure… why is there nothing exciting, or life changing happening?'_

"Glad to see you awake, Viri."

Virizion turned her head to the top of the stair case and saw Rainbow Dash standing at the top. Virizion rolled her eyes. "Rainbow dash…" she said giggling lightly. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

"None actually." She responded walking over to the bed Virizion was in, and gave Virizion a smile.

"Just don't call me Viri, okay Rainbow Dash?" she asked, looking at the Cyan mare next to her. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Okay Viri…" she responded, making Virizion sweat drop.

Rainbow Dash giggled. "Anyways… you feel better? You took quite the beating yesterday…"

Virizion sighed, in relief that she didn't call her Viri again, and angry on the fact that she lost a major battle on one of the largest, senseless, bitches she ever met. Honestly, you even wouldn't want to hear an annoyed/relived sigh in your life. "Yeah, but… just don't mention that battle ever again…" she said rolling her eyes. "…at least it was **nothing **compared to that one time Cobalion ate these drugged up berries and went on some sort of killing rampage… but I wouldn't want to bore you with my stories."

Rainbow Dash smiled and sat down next to the bed. "Nah, it's cool. I actually enjoy stories with violence…" she said, with the most casual and confident voice anybody would hear. "Continue on words with this 'story' of yours."

Virizion sighed as she began to tell the tale of _'the fan fiction one shot that will never be…'_

* * *

About 15 minuets later Virizion concluded the entire story from beginning to end, just how Cobalion explained it to her.

"Wow…" was the first word Rainbow Dash was able to utter out. "I never knew someone can do all of that out of some…"

"Drugged up Oran Berries?" Virizion interrupted. "Yeah I didn't know either, but Cobalion also claimed that I had them once before he did, about a night before."

Rainbow Dash's eye twitched. "And he killed all of those innocent souls?"

Virizion nodded in response. "Yeah he did, and murdering innocent souls isn't him, even all drugged up on these special berries. He… is actually a really nice guy…"

"Hey Viri…" Rainbow dash started. "Why are you always talking about this guy? Out of every other colt?"

Virizion sighed. "DON'T CALL ME VIRI!" She shouted, she then stared out of the window and blushed. "You know… I already like him… but what I never told you was that I… I…" Virizion's voice trailed off, trying to find the words to finish her sentence.

"That I… loved him… all of my life… literally…"

Rainbow Dash gasped. "So your saying that you have it, _**that**_,bad?"

Virizion turned her head back to Rainbow Dash, reveling her dark blush. She nodded. "Yep…" she choked out. "But, just imagine this… you're in love with some one who's usually all work and you rarely get to spend quality time with them."

It was now Rainbow Dashes turn to blush, she never told anybody else her romantic troubles but the mane 6. And it sounded quite like Virizion's. She didn't want to say anything about it at the moment so she patted her back, assuring her.

"D-don't worry Viri…" she stuttered out, earning a glare from Virizion because she called her "Viri" again. "I'm sure you'll have your quality time with Cobalion soon…"

Virizion sighed in relief. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said, wearing a small smile. "He did ask me to the Lunar Celebrtion…" Virizion's eyes widened. _'SHIT! I PROBALY SHOULDN'T OF SAID THAT!' _her mind screamed to her.

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Did he seriously do that!?" she asked. Surprised on what Virizion just stated. Virizion slowly nodded in response, making Rainbow Dash wear a large smile. "Kudos to you Viri!" she said patting her back.

Virizion sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Viri." She said quickly. "Anyways, can you please help me down the stairs, I still am injured you know?"

Rainbow Dash stood up. "Sure."

* * *

Cobalion was pacing around in a circle in the middle of the main room. He FINALY had his tuxedo off, but now had a small purple bag around his neck, containing the box. Terrakion and Keldeo were staring at the strained pacing Cobalion in front of them.

Keldeo leaned over to Terrakion. "Should we ask him why he's doing that?" he whispered, with his eyes half open in an un-amused way.

Terrakion sighed. "I don't know…" he said, he then took a step forward. "Hey Cobalion…"

Cobalion stopped walking as soon as he heard his voice. He whipped his head around and glared at the two, with a tired, strained, yet worried expression on his face. "Terrakion… Keldeo…" he started, his voice sounded deep and showing ever so little worry. "We…. We need to talk…" he stomped over to them.

"R-right now?" Keldeo asked, tilting his head a bit to the left. Cobalion only nodded in a response and pushed the two into the closest private room possible; the first floor bathroom.

"Cobalion why did you take us here…" Keldeo asked as Cobalion nudged the bathroom door shut. "You know… people write pretty awkward stories of two or more people in a bathroom doing things that just seem too-MURFF!" Keldeo's sentence was cut short by Terrakion's hove covering his mouth.

"S-so Cobalion…" Terrakion said with a blush from Keldeo's statement. "Is there any reason why you want to talk to us about? Any reason that_ does not involve __**erotic fan fiction**__?_"

Cobalion blushed as he stared down at the ground, concerning the other two. He silently muttered something; loud enough, unfortunately, to grab the attention of the others.

"E-Excuse me?" Terrakion started removing the hove from Keldeo's mouth and standing on all fours once more. "What was that, Coba?"

Cobalion sighed as he repeated what he muttered out, in a louder, clearer tone of voice. "I… I said: I… I'm planning to propose to Virizion."

The two had extremely separate reactions. Keldeo's jaw dropped basically to the ground after that statement; while Terrakion on the other hand, had THE smuggest ass face in… smug-ass face history.

"I knew it…" Terrakion said, snickering.

Once Keldeo recovered from his short lived WTF face, he realized something critical to Cobalion's plan. "Wait…" he started, getting the attention of the others. "Is there that insane-fan girl like bitch, called Rarity who's been obsessing over you over the pass… two days?"

Cobalion's eyes widened…

Ladies and gentlemen… Mission Impossible…

Staring:

Virizion

Rarity

And Cobalion

* * *

**I had more to write, but I reached the chapter length average. So stay tuned for the next chapter, of…**

_**MY LITTLE MUSKETEERS: THE SWORDS OF FRIENDSHIP**_

_**(In the meantime please do not flame.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**PISSED AUTHOR IS PISSED!**

**Okay I'll give you an explanation on why I am mad as hell:**

**My god damn laptop broke, making me loose everything… that wasn't stored onto an SD card. And I lost every bit of chapter 8… and I totally forgot how the plot of that chapter went so I'm making a NEW CHAPTER 8!**

**Okay, now the bad news is pass, how about some good news!**

**I saw the new Pokémon movie, and the swords of justice were badass. I give it two thumbs up!**

**And I recently hit 2000 views on this story… HELL YEAH!**

* * *

_Okay, attempt four on writing this chapter… I hope I don't screw this up!_

_My Little Musketeers: chapter 8_

Cobalion looked back at the ground and sighed. "Arceus Damn it." He cursed to himself right after being reminded that Rarity is stalking him in a "Hiding-in-the-bushes" way. "I-I totally forgot that entirely…" his eyes started to water."What am I going to do? With a psychotic bitch dragging me down by the leg I… I… will never pull it off. Maybe I should call it off…" he sighed as he allowed a few tears pass.

Keldeo, who witnessed one of Cobalion's emotional moments before, felt a little bit of pain himself seeing it go down. He walked up to him and started to pat him on the back. "Sir, don't cry…" he said, trying to calm him down."Giving up the idea is like running away from fear. The only way to confront it is to actually pull it off, even if there's a 150 pound pony dragging you down."

Cobalion looked up at Keldeo, having a lightly tear stained face and watery eyes. "H-How do you know that…?" Cobalion asked, lightly sighing after that statement. "About the whole 'running away from fear' thing."

Keldeo smiled removing his hove from the back of his leader's back, giggling at his question. "Sir…" he started." You should know the answer… even Terrakion knows… Right Terrakion?"

The two turned to Terrakion, who sighed. "All though she may be a total bitch, beating me down at times… but… Virizion does teach important lessons." He said.

Cobalion blushed lightly at the mentioning of Virizion. "Do… do you mind if you could help me go through with the proposal?" he asked.

Keldeo nodded. "Sure." He said quickly followed by a "We'll take that Bitch Rarity out of your hand so you can do what you need to do with Virizion." From Terrakion.

Cobalion warmly smiled, with complete gratitude, but he didn't want to share his gratitude at the moment. "So…" he started, forming a group into a huddle." What's the plan?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a random dress shop in town…**_

Virizion stood in front of a mirror. Trying to admire her professionally made custom dress as much as possible without having a severe muscle cramp once more.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling a rose getting placed behind her ear. After the rose was in place, Virizion slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised on what she saw in the mirror. For an extremely short moment, she forgot she was looking at herself.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stood next to Virizion, admiring her as well.

Virizion's dress was a Crème-ish color like parts of her fur, and the skirt portion had fabric dark red rose embellishments covered with the same shad of red metallic glitter flooding the skirt's rim, the head accessory matched the embellishments. There was a small fabric strap wrapping around Virizion's neck holding the dress up, and in the middle of the strap was a dark green crystal.

The dress looked so simple… Yet so…

"A-amazing…" Fluttershy uttered out in awe. "The dress is just simply amazing."

Virizion blushed. "Uhm… thanks Fluttershy." She stuttered removing her glance from the mirror for a moment.

"The dress is awesome Viri…" Rainbow Dash complemented. "And it even looks 20% cooler with the accessory."

Virizion turned her head to Rainbow Dash and sweat dropped in reaction of being called by the nickname she suddenly received from her. "Thanks Rainbow Dash…" she said sighing shortly after words. She looked back up at her own reflection. "but if you two like it… how will the others react?"

"Well…" Rainbow dash started. "Rarity will LOVE it, but then she would hate herself for loving it so she would go cry in the corner for a few minuets then rush back to her place trying to make her formal dress out-stage yours; Cobalion… might be turned on by your appearance, even though it's nothing really flashy; and the others might have the same reactions as we did..."

But then observing Virizion's face a bit more, she got thrown off topic. "I'm no expert on cosmetics, but I think Rarity might have the perfect shade of eye shadow that matches this outfit. Maybe I should go sneaky-ninja thief style and go and 'borrow' that eye shadow tonight before the celebration."

Fluttershy and Virizion sweat dropped at Rainbow Dash's immediate side track statement. But then Virizion's eyes widened an immediate second later.

"Wait, Hold on…" Virizion started. "The Lunar Celebration is tonight?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah it is… somehow the Narrator thought it would be a good idea to jump cut a few hours ahead right before the whole Celebration starts once you said something like _OH SHIT!_"

"R-really?" Virizion asked, only receiving another nod from Rainbow Dash.

"AWW SHI-"

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Apple Jack, Cobalion, Keldeo, and Terrakion stood in front of a huge white tent. The tent didn't seem so white because it was night time

Twilight stood in front of the group tapping her front hove impatiently. "Where the hell are the other three?" she asked, wondering why the others are running late.

That's when the others arrived, panting from running the whole way here. "S-sorry we're late." Virizion said between gasps. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy here, wanted to make sure I looked 'perfect' before we left." She looked up at the group, which already had their attention turned to the three exhausted mares.

"Well being late was totally worth it." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at Virizion. "You would have looked like Twilight did earlier today if we rushed through."

Virizion wore the eye shadow that Rainbow Dash mentioned a few hours back. It was the same red as the accents of the outfit, along with a bit of silvery red glitter, and a small amount of eyeliner was added to make the color stand out more.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah… don't remind me." She turned to the entrance of the gigantic tent. "Anyways, the celebration starts in five minuets, can we please go inside?"

* * *

**So now that the chapter has ended in a some what decent note, I'm just going to leave you guys off with a few questions to answer.**

**WHEN THE HELL IS COBALION GOING TO PROPOSE!?**

**Anyways can somebody create a better visualization than I made on Virizion's appearance? I fell like I'm the worst when it comes to describing visual attributes in words.**

**And one last thing… what is your opinion on this story so far? What's your favorite part? What's your LEAST favorite part?**

**Make sure you Review and answer the questions above, and as always don't flame!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**"NO"**_

**Ahh, one voice actor's line could affect the internet by adding another Meme to its collection. **

**Alright, I am not lying here, people are saying the way that Cobalion say's "no" in the movie is so serious, yet so god damn funny, that some claimed, 'DO I SMELL A POTENTAL MEME!?' but don't quote that exactly.**

**So yeah… true story?**

**Alright so I literally saw a Youtube video that's just him saying no. WHAT THE HELL GUYS DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING MORE PRODUCTIVE TO DO THAN WATCH COBALION SAY NO!?**

**Sometimes, I just don't get my own species…**

* * *

_THE TIME IS NOW GOD DAMN IT! _

_My Little Musketeers: Chapter 9_

The time is now…

The Lunar Celebration, the most anticipated party in the universe, has begun.

Twilight knew it was game time, her time to show off her famous organization skills, once more. She knew everything was in place. The stone tiles resting on the ground, the fancy food, the DJ and her music, and lets not forget the HUGE ASS CHOCHOLATE FOUUNTAIN courtesy of the perky, Pinkiepie herself.

For a tent, it was a pretty spiffy place, not a thing was going wrong… yet.

_'You have out done yourself Twilight.' _ She thought, grinning at her surroundings and how fancy it was. _'Who else would have done something spectacular like this? For a tent, possibly nobody.' _Her admiring grin turned to a somewhat smug one, knowing she was the one arranging the entire thing.

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash shouted darting towards her.

Twilight stepped out of the way, knowing that the speed she was going at was going to knock both of them down. But Rainbow Dash still stopped right in front of her.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yes Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow dash, who was too excited and was blushing furiously, leaned towards Twilight. "How come you never told me the Wonderbolts were coming!?" she harshly whispered.

Twilight giggled at her friend's Fangirling. "I wanted it to be a surprise." she said. "Did it surprise you?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Surprise!?" she harshly whispered. "You bucking saw this coming… OF CORSE I'M SUPPRISED!" _'Dumb ass.'_

Twilight sighed lightly. "Well I'm glad you're surprised." She said. "Aren't you supposed to do something for Virizion?" she quickly added on, remembering all of the conversations she eavesdropped on before the party started.

Rainbow dash's eyes suddenly widened. "OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!"

After shouting that she darted off, faster than the wind, as usual.

Twilight sighed as she resumed the thinking of her accomplishments tonight, and hopped she wouldn't get interrupted again.

"TWILIGHT!"

And as always, she had her hopes set a _little_ bit too high.

She sighed as she turned her attention to the source of the yelling; Apple Jack and Rarity running towards her.

"What's the problem?" Twilight asked, glaring at the two dressed up ponies.

Apple Jack slowly looked up at Twilight. "The… Problem…" she said between every exhausting breath she took.

Twilight responded with a nod. "Go on…"

Apple Jack looked down for a moment then looked back up at her. "It's…. Derpy."

Twilight sighed. "Oh, _her._ What did she do this time?"

Rarity then looked up at Twilight, also panting. "She…" she started."She's swimming in the chocolate fountain."

Twilight's eyes suddenly widened, she breathed in deeply.

"DERPY!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Keldeo, Terrakion and Cobalion…**_

"Well, Rarity is distracted." Terrakion said pointing at the three ponies running to the huge ass chocolate fountain.

"Wow, having a pony named Derpy really helps when you plan to get a psychopath away from you to go through with a proposal." Keldeo Said, slowly turning to Cobalion. "Speaking of proposals, you ready to go Coba?"

Cobalion sighed and slowly gulped a bit of air. "K-kind of…" he stuttered out. He was then pushed by Keldeo and Terrakion.

The two watched as he walked over to Virizion. Keldeo watched in awe. "You're my hero." Keldeo whispered to himself, praying to arceus that nobody would hear.

"What?"

He had his hopes too high as well.

_**Shit.**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Virizion…**_

_'Arceus Damn it…' _Virizion thought as she nervously sighed. _'I don't know if I could make it out alive if Rarity finds out I was with Cobalion the entire time…' _she started quivering at the thought of Rarity putting her in the infirmary all because of her jealousy. _'Damn it Virizion, sometimes you should really practice what you preach… you wouldn't be scared as a 5 year old human in a haunted house would be if you would conquer your own fears.'_

Cobalion walked up to Virizion, who was too lost in her thoughts and imaginations to notice.

He sighed nervously; he didn't know what to do at the moment, if he were to propose she would possibly reject him! Might as well set up the mood before trying; At least it would give him a better chance.

After a short while he managed to say something to her.

"H-hey Virizion…" he stuttered out, trying to get her attention.

A cold, horrifying feeling rushed up her spine making her fur perk up as it went. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" she shouted squeezing her eyes shut.

Cobalion flinched, surprised on the fact that she just shouted in front of about 500 others, and on the fact that she was actually… afraid? Huh… wasn't much like her at all.

"V-Virizion?" Cobalion started, still a bit startled. "a-are you alright?"

Virizion turned her attention to Cobalion. A blush started to appear past her Crème colored fur as soon as she met eyes with him. "I-I-I'm fine." She lied, sighing deeply.

"You sure? You don't look fine." Cobalion asked, with a blush of his own on his face.

Virizion glared at him. "I-I'm fine." She said, sighing lightly. "I just need to go outside, and… get some fresh air."

* * *

Cobalion and Virizion were outside of the tent, trying to get away from the commotion going on inside.

But while they were walking, trying to enjoy the night's atmosphere, Virizion suddenly caved in to stress and started to sob out loud.

"Huh?" Cobalion huffed as he turned around to see Virizion crying. His eyes widened in reaction. "Virizion! What's the matter?"

* * *

**DRAMATIC CHAPTER CUT OFF.**

**Sorry for the ones that are pissed, which is all of you I can tell… I've done this kind of shit before. And plenty said I did an A-hole move. **

**And don't flame because I cut off the chapter… again I said I did this once before.**

**Any wise words? Uhh…. Say "pika" before you sneeze?**

**If another chapter is not up today, I just want to say… have a safe and happy new year! **

**(And also... SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT!)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Sees the story has reached 3000 views***

**DA HELL IS DIS!?**

**You guys seriously read this crap!? I wouldn't be surprised though; I had one of my siblings read this story… she approves of the awesome random ass shit that is going on. **

**I seriously want to thank you for this POSITIVE FEED BACK I HAVE BEEN GETTING!**

**This is honestly my first ever story I had with ponies in it and you still didn't complain, I GOT ALL THE KNOLAGE FROM THE GREAT YOUTUBE AND INTERNET! Because I subscribed to some MLP fans and the soul fact that in practically everything I search winds up having at least one My Little Pony result…**

**And you're guessing all of that led up to this story of bad-assery… you're physic… because that's true.**

* * *

_KISS HER!_

_My Little Musketeers: Chapter 10_

"Virizion, what's wrong!?" Cobalion immediately attempted to reassure her.

"N-Nothing…" she stuttered out, trying to not let a makeup stained tear slip into her mouth.

Cobalion sighed, she was obviously lying. There has to be something wrong with someone when they suddenly breakdown in tears. "Virizion, are you sure?" he asked sighing lightly. "You don't look alright."

Virizion was breathing deeply; she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore. She buried her face into Cobalion's Tuxedo top, proceeding to sob into his chest.

Cobalion on the other hand, stared to blush madly as soon as she started crying into his chest. Despite his embarrassment, he still tried to comfort her. "V-virizion." He stuttered out trying not to sound startled.

Virizion removed her head from Cobalion and looked up at him. "I-It's…" she muttered out, sighing deeply."Rarity."

Cobalion tilted his head. "Rarity? What's with her?" he asked curiously, his blush reduced to a hide-able, shade.

Virizion gulped. "I-I-I'm… scared…" she whimpered out, softly enough for her and Cobalion to hear.

Cobalion tilted his head to the opposite side. "Wait," he started. "You're scared… of Rarity?"

Virizion only responded with a slow, hesitant nod.

Cobalion lightly gasped. Why would Virizion be scared? She almost never is! Oh, wait… that royal beating she received from that psychotic bitch, right…

"Virizion, does that explain why you're like this tonight?" He asked.

Virizion nodded again. "Yep." She said. "Ever since Rarity knocked me out, I came to realize, she wanted me away from you, not for me to die. And I know that if she were to find out that I spent the night with you… she would kill me, just to be with you."

Cobalion huffed. "I wouldn't go out with her even if she begged me." He said.

Virizion wore a very light smile. "Good luck breaking the news to her." She jokingly said, giggling lightly, although some tears were still flowing from her eyes.

Cobalion sighed. "But somehow I still don't get it…" he started, trying to get the topic back on track."Why would she try to kill you to get to me?"

Virizion's smile faded as she slowly looked downward. "Oh, that…" she started, her voice becoming a little strained again."It's because she learned a secret that she _hated _knowing about."

Cobalion was drawn to this so called 'secret'. "Well…" he started."What's the secret?"

Virizion sighed as she slowly closed her eyes, letting a few more tears pass. "I…" she started off, feeling a bit nervous about how her next words will affect the one she's standing in front of. She gulped. "I… _**love**_you."

Cobalion's eyes widened, his blush, broke the world record of "worlds darkest blush". _'Did she say what I think she said?' _Cobalion thought. _'Because if she said she loved me then THAT'S EXCACTLY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID!' _ He then noticed that Virizion was crying… again.

"Virizion." Cobalion said, now knowing what he's going to do next. Virizion snapped her eyes open and looked up at Cobalion, who slowly reached a hove to her to wipe away a tear that started to run down her face. "There's something I've got to tell you..." He said.

Virizion blushed as he moved his head closer to hers; she was also at the same time a tiny bit nervous that Rarity would invade her moment with Cobalion.

"Virizion…" He whispered once their noses softly touched. "I-I… l-love you too…"

Virizion's blush grew darker once he said that, even more so when he slowly pressed his lips gently to hers. _'This… can't… be… happening…' _she thought, her eyes widening in reaction. _'OH MY SHIT IT… IT IS! Okay… calm down… ahh screw it. OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! He... is… actually… __**Kissing**__… me…'_

Virizion's mind was racing. The feeling of Cobalion's lips pressed firmly pressed against her soft, tender lips gave her confidence. The kind of confidence that says, "Hey my name is Virizion and I have a boyfriend!" and, "SCREW YOU RARITY, HE'S ON MY SIDE!" at the same time.

So if Rarity were to come around to ruin their moment and beat up Virizion… again, Cobalion would chase her off, right?

**"STOOOOOP!"**

Speaking of Rarity coming around to ruining their moment…

She sprinted to Virizion, and tackled her to the ground.

Virizion gasped. "RARITY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Rarity harshly glared at Virizion. "Like you don't know…" she growled before raising one of her legs up to hit her.

Virizion squeezed her eyes shut to prepare for the second beating from Rarity.

"Rarity…" Cobalion started, pointing a light blue, glowing blade at Rarity, otherwise known as another form of Sacred Sword. "Lay one hove on Virizion, and I will make sure you can never move again."

Rarity slowly lowered her hove and dismounted Virizion, who slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening.

"Gee, do we need to get going with the threats here?" Rarity asked, trying to act all innocent and what not.

"If it makes you leave, then yes." Cobalion replied holding the blade closer to Rarity's neck.

Rarity pouted. "Fine I'll go…" she said, making Cobalion pull the blade away and retracting it, making him return to his normal state. Rarity then noticed the purple bag around his neck; she then glared harshly at him once more. "I wish you luck with your proposal **sir.**" She then turned around and started to march off.

At the same time Virizion sat up, shocked on rarity's previous statement.

_'Proposal?' _she thought tilting her head.

* * *

**Hey remember when I said NO MORE ONE SCENE CHAPTERS? Well I couldn't help myself, ANOTHER WAS MADE.**

**And shall I say one more thing… I am proud on what I did here.**

**And as always, Review and please don't flame!**

**(LET'S GET AT LEAST 4000 VEIWS!) *sorry… view happy***


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that my birthday AND THE EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT is past us, I decided, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN REALY LOYAL TO THIS STORY SO I'M GOING TO STICK TO IT… okay I seriously don't know why I typed that in caps.**

**So this chapter might be the chapter that you all have been waiting for… but I'm not saying if it's certain… YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! *Insert evil laugh here***

**Phh! So yeah now I'm just going to leave you off for another chapter for now.**

**Okay… now… chapter 11. :D**

* * *

_I already know your question… and you should know my answer…_

_My little Musketeers: Chapter 11_

Virizion watched as Rarity stomped back from where she came. Once she was too far for her to see her, Virizion went into a deep thinking moment. _'Proposal?' _Virizion thought. _'What did she mean by that?... Wait a second… is Cobalion?...' _She blushed at the thought of the idea. _'… Oh my Arceus… is he __**really**__?... Oh… gosh…'_

"Virizion!"

Virizion was shaken from her thoughts when Cobalion rushed over to her to check if she's alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked nuzzling her.

Virizion sighed. "Yes… I-I'm fine." She answered, her blush hue slightly increasing. "Just… a little hurt… that's all… I'm being honest this time."

Cobalion smiled and sighed with relief as he took a step away from Virizion could stand up.

Once Virizion was back on her feet Cobalion walked back up to her and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Well it's better to see you back on your feet… again…" Cobalion said smiling, making Virizion blush.

"So… uhh… you want to head back? The others might wonder where we are…"

Virizion only answered with a nod, since she felt a little awkward around Cobalion. Which made sense to her because, first Rarity interrupted their first kiss; and secondly…

She figured out what he might do in the near future…

The VERY near future…

She couldn't keep thoughts like that in her mind for long.

She needed to tell somepony… But… Who?

* * *

_**Approximately 15 minuets later…**_

Back at the tent, everypony seemed to be having a good time. Except for Rarity, because she saw Cobalion kissing Virizion, and reacted like a little hot headed diva like her would; TOATAL RAGE AND JELOUSY!

Virizion, who recently returned to the area, was searching through the group for a certain rainbow mained mare.

_'Where the hell is rainbow dash?'_

She scanned the area until she saw her, over where the punch is… of course.

She walked over to the table where the punch is and tapped Rainbow Dash on the shoulder.

"Rainbow Dash." She said, gently shaking her.

Rainbow Dash turned her head to Virizion and noticed the tense stare she was giving her.

"Hey Viri, What's U-" Rainbow Dash's statement was cut off when Virizion shook her once more.

"We need to talk…" Virizion said with a serious tone in her voice. "Outside… where it's more private… **NOW…**" She somehow, grabbed the neck strap of Rainbow Dash's Dress and dragged her towards the tents entrance/exit.

"Okaaaaayyy…" Rainbow dash said, as she was dragged out of the area.

Once outside, Virizion stopped walking. She sighed as she lightly tugged the strap that she had a firm grip on, indicating that Rainbow Dash can stand up again. She then removed her hove from the strap and stood on her fours once more.

Virizion turned to Rainbow Dash, who was already brushing herself off. She sighed, getting the other pony's attention.

"Viri… What's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Virizion felt her face heat up after that question. She sighed once more, but it was deeper. "It's… Cobalion…" She said, praying to Arceus that she would not go insane on the mentioning of Cobalion.

"Cobalion… Oh my gosh… **WHAT HAPPENED?!**"

Yet another pony that night had their hopes too high.

Virizion's blush grew darker. "It's not about what happened…" Virizion started, trying to avoid the fact that what she was about to say was either going to confuse Rainbow Dash, or make her scream at the top of her lungs. "It's about what's going to happen."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "What do you mean Viri?" She asked.

Virizion sighed, and took a moment to think about how these next words will potently get her completely humiliated because Rainbow Dash will be freaking out for an extremely logical reason.

After thinking for a moment, she finally spoke up.

"He wants to propose to me."

Immediately after that statement, Rainbow Dash went wide eyed in surprise.

"..." Rainbow Dash was so lost for words, she really wished she had a cup of some sort of liquid in it.

"… He wants to … _Marry _you?"

Virizion nodded in response. "Can you_ please _keep calm about it?" She asked, praying that she would actually **listen **to her this time.

"TOO LATE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, making Virizion sweat drop. "Your crush is planning to propose marriage, when I haven't had my first kiss with my crush… and I don't even know if **you **how **your **first kiss yet…"

"I… Uh… actually already had it…" Virizion said her blush returning.

"Oh really…" Rainbow Dash smirked. "How was it?"

"How was it?" Virizion repeated Rainbow Dash's question. She nodded in response making Virizion a bit uneasy with the topic change.

"Err… it was fine… for a kiss…" Virizion muttered out.

"That's great…" she then leaned in and whispered something into Virizion's ear, making Virizion's blush go EXTREMELY dark in hue.

"NO! Why would you think that at all!?"

* * *

Alone once more…

Virizion sighed knowing that she was alone again. ALL by herself. Away from all of the commotion going inside, just… alone. It's a good thing unless YOU ARE NERVOUS OF AN UPCOMING PROPOSAL FROM THE ONE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD!

And unfortunately, that was the case for Virizion. Her mind was racing with the thought of Cobalion wanting to propose to her… If he's planning to do it, is he going to do it tonight? Would he be too shy to ACTUALLY pull it off? And if he were to do it this exact night, when will he do it?

There were so many questions… so many unanswered questions, and so little time to answer them all.

Damn it.

This was going to be one of the most confusing, yet awkward nights ever…

But it will be one hell of a novel!

…

If ponies can write, that is.

Virizion sighed once more, staring at the beautiful night sky, the unknown constellations, really made her confused though.

"Hey Virizion." A voice called.

Virizion turned her head to the source of the voice. Her blush returned once more.

It was Cobalion.

"O-Oh… Hey Cobalion…" Virizion stuttered out, looking back at the night sky.

Cobalion sat next to Virizion and stared at the night sky along with her.

Cobalion, after a while started fondling the small purple bag nervously, with a light tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. Virizion took notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the blush, and the whole fondling the bag thing.

"Oh… Nothing…" He lied, trying to open the bag. Once the knot was untied he pulled out the box. "A-actually… I… wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Virizion said trying to keep calm on the outside, although she was freaking out on the inside. "What is it?"

Nervously, He opened the box revealing the piece of Jewelry to Virizion.

Virizion, Although she saw it coming, began getting teary. She turned her head to Cobalion, who turned to her with a warm smile on his face. That, made her want to cry EVEN more.

"Virizion…" He started, his blush slightly increasing. "Will you M-"

His statement was cut off…

… By Virizion pressing her lips to his.

She really couldn't help it. He proposed to her, and although she knew…

She just wanted to jump up and tell the world she's engaged.

* * *

**KG: and that my friends, is another way to- wait a second… SCRIPT STYLE AUTHOR NOTES!? Wh-what the hell is happening!?**

**Xerneas: I can tell you the problem is if you calm the crap down.**

**KG: Wait… now the 6th generation legendaries are leaking into my author's notes… what the hell could POSSIBLY be next!?**

**Xerneas: Listen, I'm just going to be by your side until this whole story is done. To prevent these people called "Flamers".**

**KG: Err… thanks. Anyways I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a long time to do, mainly because I started writing this on the day after my birthday, either way it made me feel warm and fuzzy towards the end. So I'll leave you off there in the mean time… Xerneas?**

**Xerneas: Review and don't flame… or else I'll mess you up.**

**KG: (I swear to the fandom lord that if Xerneas is not female…)**


End file.
